Fallout Fixt bug reports
This page is for reporting and recording/tracking bugs in Fallout (1) FIXT mod. . If you don't want to edit this page to submit a bug report (I don't blame you) you can email them to me instead FalloutFIXT@gmail.com Please provide the following when reporting bugs: *Your operating system, Fallout version, language -- for example "Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG 1.2, Russian." *The version of FIXT you are running (this displays in the bottom-right of the main menu screen) *Verison of ddraw '''(sfall) and f1_res you are using -- '''you can open f1_res.ini and ddraw.ini to find this out. *A savegame '(if applicable and possible) very useful! *A '''screenshot '(if applicable and possible) very useful! *'''debug.log if you have it. Enabling Debug Mode, but if you have difficulty getting this to work don't worry about it. having your savegame and/or screenshot is much more important. Hitting F12 in the game takes a screenshot. Savegames are in: folder / DATA / SAVEGAME / SLOT # There are many sites you can upload these files to, or if you prefer you can email directly to Sduibek at FalloutFIXT@gmail.com If a bug says '''FIXED '''that means it's fixed in Sduibek's current files on his sytem, not that it's fixed in the current publicly-available release. Bugs that are fixed in the currently-available release will be deleted from this page. Similarly, if it says '''UPDATED' it means that something was changed in Sduibek's files (meaning it'll be different in the next version), but it wasn't necessarily a bug to begin with.'' Bugs List ( for version Alpha 4.1 ) Hirable NPCs: (UNCONFIRMED) Hirable NPCs (Tycho/Ian/Katja) can be set to AI types that don't exist. This may cause issues or mean their AI isn't actually changing as the user is led to believe CONFIRMED 'Tycho is designed to attack you if you kill Junktown citizen's, but in some cases he'll help you kill them all before actually turning on you. ''believe this is an engine bug -- once certain variables are set, the game doesn't read them again until after combat ends '''CONFIRMED '''After level-up, because of the way the Protos are replaced, their current HP will be lower than their max hp. for example "75 out of 50". Not sure if this causes any issues but it definitely looks strange. '''Not-Bug? FIXED '''Dogmeat does not interact properly with Stupid characters. '''UPDATED '''hover descriptions for Dogmeat Master's Cathedral '''FIXED "After convincing Master to suicide, the dialogue screen pops up immediately - twice - forcing me to fight him" CONFIRMED "The two droids next to Master are inactive in the following fight." don't have a script linked on the map FIXED 'The Master - Verbiage and routing changes in dialog, regarding ''"You think you can destroy me? Destroy? Me!" because it automatically pops up when you leave dialog in various situations (see above) but in several of those situations, it just made no sense at all for him to say that. All these routings have been tweaked and rebuilt to be intuive, and no more double-dialogs. '''UNCONFIRMED, LIKELY number of seconds (e.g. 3 minutes) and ticks (e.g. 300) doesn't match for countdown of bomb Spelling, Grammar, text issues FIXED "Cane" used instead of correct "Kane" FIXED '''"radiated" should be "irradiated" '''FIXED '''wrong AI packet and Extra Gender in certain Protos (mostly Vault Dwellers) '''DOCUMENTATION ONLY "It was probably already reported by an other user, but you can't push your companions away (as in F2) if they stop you in front of a door/passage."'' you just need to do it via dialog'' FIXED '''duplicate entry in FLSUPMUT.MSG '''FIXED '''superstim description grammar '''TO DO add entry in readmes regarding AP ammo being shitty Internals (settings files, debug log) CONFIRMED '''FIXT's default fallout.cfg entries can cause crashes and issues for some. to add entries like Path '''UPDATED additional weapon drop mod checks added to avoid debug log errors PRO files (critters and NPCs) FIXED 'wrong critter ID at offset 0x2: PRO 269, 270, 271 '''FIXED '''HP are too high the HP boost I'd added in earlier versions for some critters'' 'ACKNOWLEDGED, NOT-BUG '"Isn't children always running a feature, not a bug? I always thought they were supposed to do that, and probably prefer it that way." Junktown '''FIXED After teleported by Izo out of Gizmo's office, game crashes if character is holding a weapon or Sneak enabled. Other crashes involving/during Izo's teleport and fade. FIXED '''Gizmo weapon drop mod makes his gun unlootable UPDATED Gizmo/Casion guards cooloff between weapon checks is now longer, only pings if the player or close or they can see him. '''UPDATED Gizmo now gives a float message asking who you are if you haven't talked to him before FIXED 'Gizmo dialog options had reversed empathy flags '''FIXED '''Gizmo dialog other routings '''FIXED '"Error" and crashes from slot machines 'UNCONFIRMED '"Whenever I arrive at Junktown and the guard tells me the gate's closed, I always immediately hit the pipboy to rest until morning... Then he guns me down because I've been creepily standing in that tile all night long. "'' need a script check change'' -- ("Is it feasible or appropriate to make it so that he either warns you not to enter before you're inside his aggro radius, or make it so he opens fire if you go through the gate anyway rather than when you're halted? ") 'CONFIRMED '"When the two door guards for Killian's shop walk back outside after Kenji is stopped, they seem to end up sideways, facing the walls forever." 'FIXED '"Killian's wares. I don't know if his inventory is always the same or not, but at least for me, basically all he does is sell Deagles." **************several reports of this. i didn't remember ever having this issue because i've played the game since it came out. i've changed his script so that it transfers all items from all shelves onto him, thus showing all his items whether you talked to him or interacted with a shelf. from there, it transfers specific item types back to each shelf, leaves a couple items on him (stims, ammo, deagle) and puts everything else off-screen 'UPDATED '''When Killian dies, some of his items go into his safe '''UNCONFIRMED '''crashes leaving map '' think this is people not using the 4.1 patch .'' Necropolis '''FIXED '''Can talk to prisoner repeatedly for infinite experience '''UPDATED '''Karma received from prisoner immediately (before it didn't until he walked completely off the map (!) '{FIXED}, CONFIRMED "At the watershed, I'm able to walk past all of the super mutants without them noticing me." wasn't noticing the player properly, but the other mutants don't care either which I think was also the case in vanilla. will consider changing this. FIXED "Error" from ghouls at Hotel CONFIRMED 'Set's dialog options are really stupid after you've killed the Watershed mutants. ''to do overrides in his script . The Hub 'FIXED, UPDATED '''Vance dialog bugs: improper handling of stupid characters, acting like he's met you before when he hasn't, other stuff. ''dialog tree has been significantly modified to be more realistic and glitch-free 'UNCONFIRMED '''crashes when resting or leaving Downtown map think this is people not using the 4.1 patch'' . Military Base '''UPDATED '''there was no option to back out from setting timers if you changed your mind about blowing up the base after hacking into the computer '''FIXED alert status and countdown times in the computer don't match their descriptions FIXED '''"In the Military base,after killing the Lieutenant, the countdown for the base destruction doesn't start. It's necessary to destroy the base with the "diplomatic way" starting the countdown with the computers." '''CONFIRMED '''when you get sent to jail, your NPC keeps all their stuff. (unlike you) '''UNCONFIRMED, LIKELY number of seconds (e.g. 3 minutes) and ticks (e.g. 300) doesn't match for countdown of bomb UNCONFIRMED '"Yellow forcefields had very strange behavior. Looking at the emitters would only give the ''description "Error". 'UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields They seemed to toggle on and off at random, leading to situations where they would pop up when I started combat. ''Whether the alarm was triggered seemed to have no bearing on this. 'UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields Disabling the emitters would give exp and say the field was down when it clearly wasn't, regardless of if I was using tools or just skills (they would also keep giving exp if I kept trying). '''UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields Explosives only worked if they completely destroyed them. Ones that were temporarily damaged would re-activate so quickly that it was impossible to pass through, even if I tried standing directly outside the blast radius." '''UNCONFIRMED, NOT-BUG? '"After clearing the ground level I kept getting messages in the log about mutants and robots taking damage. I scoured the area to make sure I cleared it, then when I gave up and took the elevator down I was greeted by a pile of corpses in the forcefield right outside the door." L.A. Boneyard 'FIXED '"Error" from Avellone and his thugs '''UPDATED '''added Stupid options for when talking to Avellone '''UNCONFIRMED "In Adytum after you brought weapons to the Blades, if you accept to help them in fighting against the Regulators the screen turns black." UNCONFIRMED '"When I speak to Laura about the children and she tells me to follow her to the door she'll open the Vault Dweller keeps teleporting back to the center of the map, unable to do anything else except keep getting teleported back to the entrace of the cathedral." The Glow '''UPDATED '''Radiation now depends on game difficulty '''FIXED '''over-powered radiation levels reduced Player (skills, traits, global scripts, etc) '''UPDATED '''Animal Friend now works for all: dog types, rat types, scorpion types. ''to make it more appealing and useful. 'UNCONFIRMED '"Reading books caused the game to crash. Not always though, hard to reproduce. No other crashes." 'UNCONFIRMED '''game locks up after getting exiled and attempting to start the endgame mod. Raiders (Khans) '''UPDATED '''some dialog options and added descriptions to each critter. part of an ongoing project to expand and improve upon the Khans. '''UNCONFIRMED '''crashes & glitches during Garl HtH fight be 4.0-only, potentially'' 'UNCONFIRMED '''crashes when leaving map '' think this is people not using the 4.1 patch . Shady Sands 'UNCONFIRMED '"you can trade with Duc but not tag along to Shady Sands" 'CONFIRMED '''Barterman, Elder and Agatha are implemented badly. . Vault 15 '''UNCONFIRMED '''climbing up the ladder exiting Vault 15, immediate CTD .Endgame (the mod and slideshow) '''CONFIRMED '"During the end sequence the narattor tells that the Khang raiders are still alive and pillage the wastelands (although i killed them all in their base)."'' to match # of raiders to Raiders_Num GVAR, and also restore back to normal # of Raiders to avoid over-difficulty'' Suggestions (NOT BUGS) -- "'''Have you ever considered adding some more wandering peasants/citizens? As is, there's hardly any people in the streets. The town just seems so empty to me; Shady Sands is comparatively bustling with all sorts of rabble, dogs, and kids roaming around. It would be nice to see a couple drunkards loitering outside the Skum Pitt at night, or some losers who lost all their money hanging around outside the casino. Just some life." -- more exit grids on certain maps "For example if you're at the gun runners it's quick getting there, but once you want to get back to the map you have to run a lot. It would be nice with more exit grids IMO." --